Very first Time
by omeca
Summary: Kitty and Kurt want to make love for the first time. However they need a little bit of help. Kurt
1. Foreplay

I own nothing. Only the words that fall from my lips, and the story that forms on my fingertips.  
  
The very first time.\  
  
"Stop following me." Said Logan.  
  
"Vas?" Kurt said nervously.  
  
"For the past half hour you've been tagin' along like a lost puppy. What's bothering you?"  
  
"Uh…Nothing…."  
  
"Well, I would kindly ask you to leave me alone or I will rip off your tail and use it as a jump rope."  
  
Kurt laughed nervously and turned away. Tucking his tail in his back pocket.  
  
I am so lame. I need some serious help before tonight. Where can I go? ::Bamf::  
  
*****  
  
"Kitty? Is there something the matter?" Jean said full of concern. Kitty was staring at Jean for the past hour sweating and nervous. "Kitty. Whatever it is you can tell me." Jean put a hand on Kitty's shoulder and sat next to her. "Is it Kurt? Did he say something mean? You know men they can be so stupid sometimes."  
  
"No. He has been so kind and sweet. I don't think I'll ever find anyone like him….And that is the problem." Kitty said with worry in her voice.  
  
"Then tell me Kitty. What is wrong?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Then tell my mind. Let me search your mind."  
  
Ms. Jean. I love Kurt. I really do. We have been together for one full year and now I think I am ready to finally make love to him. I am just scared that my powers might…mess it up. I want tonight to be special. Ms. Jean don't hate me. I know you always told me to stay a virgin till I was married but I really love him. I really do.  
  
Honey, It is okay. Kurt is a great guy. I think you are making the right decision for yourself. I can feel your love for him beating in your heart. That is why I will help you tonight. Your powers are triggered by emotional concentration. Therefore you will need some help in controlling it. I will help you Kitty. But you are going to have to trust me when I tell you what my plan is okay?  
  
Okay Ms. Jean. I trust you. Just help me be good for Kurt tonight.  
  
"Follow me." Jean said with a trusting smile.  
  
*******  
  
"MOM!! MYSTIC!" Kurt screamed out loud. A black bird came flying into Kurt's room. He rarely did this but he really needed to talk to someone.  
  
::poof:: Mystic turned into the beautiful blue goddess she normally is.   
  
"My child. You called for me? Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"Never. I just called you to ask a question." Kurt said still with a little bit of resentment in his voice. After all she did try to kill his friends. And Kitty.  
  
"I vant to know about us. About sex."  
  
"You have a penis? Then use it." Mystic turned away and began to transform.  
  
"No.," Kurt put his hand on her shoulder. "I mean. How Do I do it?"  
  
"Nightcrawler, my son, you have to be gentle. Your body is designed for optimal performance in everyway. Control your body and understand hers. Your emotion will cause you to perform your abilities without you triggering them. You have to master them."  
  
"Vell vhat about you? You had sex before you didn't transform into anything." Kurt said.  
  
"That is true because I was practicing. It took me till 18yrs ago to figure out how to perform without hurting myself or my partner."  
  
"How did you do it?"  
  
"Two reasons. First reason as because I loved the man I was with."  
  
"And the other?"  
  
"I loved and wanted you." Mystic kissed Kurt on the cheek and said softly. "I love you son. You will do fine. Just have faith in yourself." She transformed into a bird and flew out of his window.  
  
******  
  
"The first thing you have to do is establish your sexual appeal. At first every woman is terrified. However if you go into it with confidence then you'll have no problem performing and you'll be a sex kitten."  
  
"I am rather scared." Kitty said.  
  
They both were in Professor X's lab away from everyone looking at Jean's lingerie and picking out scented oils to rub on her body for Kurt.   
  
"I understand that honey, but if you look at it. You are nervous now, but not once you are with Kurt you'll b free as a cheetah."  
  
Kitty liked it when Jean compared her to a wild cat. It made her feel strong and confident.   
  
" I think your right. Just how will my power effect my performance. I don't want to be in mid orgasm and I phase through Kurt."  
  
Yes, that would be a problem for Kurt.  
  
"PROFESSOR!" Jean and Kitty said. "What are you doing down here?" Kitty said.  
  
"When Jean spoke to you using her mind I heard her. And I also heard your concern. Don't worry I am not here to Judge you. Jean and I discussed your problem and I created this device."  
  
Kitty walked over to Prof. X and took the small box n his hand and opened up. It was a small ear piece.  
  
"You place it in your ear child and don't worry anymore. This device is a X-gene nullifier. It deadens your X-gene for as long as you wear it. You'll be human for as long as you wear it. Well not completely human. You will still have your super strength and agility, but as for your phasing it will be a lot harder for you to do it…while you do it." The professor laughed at his joke and smiled at the young woman in front of him.   
  
Kitty placed the ear piece on.  
  
"Ach! It makes me feel dizzy."  
  
"It will subside Kitty. Don't worry. Now at the other end of the ear piece will be Jean. She will be helping you to control your mind while you are making love to Kurt."  
  
"Um…I don't know if I like that idea."  
  
"Don't worry Kitty. I won't be there in the situation I just will prevent you from phasing or hurting yourself."  
  
"Yes Kitty. I designed it to keep the intercourse only between you and Kurt."  
  
"Okay. I'll do it!….Literally." Kitty kidded with her friends.  
  
***  
  
Kurt was sitting on a tree branch when he saw Logan looking at the lake in front of the complex.  
  
::BAMF::  
  
::BAMF::  
  
"HI!" Kurt chirped.  
  
"AH! What the fuck did you do that for. Do you want me to turn you into my personal punching bag?"  
  
"Ah ha ha! Nien. I am just curios about something that's all."  
  
"Okay. It better be good or you are gonna be up close and personal with that tree over there."  
  
"Uh…uh…."  
  
"KURT!"  
  
"I VANT TO HAVE SEX WITH KITTY AND I DON'T KNOW HOW!" Kurt said eyes wide and out of breath. Logan looked at Kurt for a moment. And then looked back out to the lake water.  
  
"You want to start fucking huh? Well you better be good or she'll get it from someone else."  
  
"Ach, thanks that's exactly what I needed." Kurt sat down next to Logan with his head in his hands.  
  
"Ah, come out of it kid. Its natural. It will come to you when you are inside of her. You have to get her to relax. Touch her and lick her. Make her feel like she is worthy for your dick."  
  
Kurt smiled a bit and straightened up.  
  
"Yeah. Und vhat else?"  
  
"And last but not least….the one thing you can't forget."  
  
"Yeah…yeah!!"  
  
"Growl. Chicks dig it when you growl." 


	2. Teasing and Learning Scott is Clueless

Understanding Us and Them.  
  
I own nothing but my boyfriend. And he doesn't mind it at all! J  
  
Understanding Us and Them  
  
Kurt was skipping stones on the surface of the complex lake thinking about Kitty. As usual. He was very concerned about his performance and how he could make it memorable. He as usual was a nervous wreck; like his usual sweet kind hearted self.  
  
"Kitty. I love you. I don't want to fuck up. Like I always do."  
  
"Hey sport!" Scott said punching him on the shoulder. "What are you feeling sorry about yourself now?"   
  
"Scott. How do you…..you know…." Kurt said making the motions with his hips and clutching the air.  
  
"You are a nasty little elf." He gave Kurt a shove. "It is easy you just got to…move it In slowly and rest a little. Then go slower than she wants and make her really want it. She'll se the pace. They like that. That what I do with Jean. She can't get enough of it."  
  
"Really! Dat really vorks?" Kurt said perplexed. "Vhy Vould you hold back form a voman?" He looked back toward the lake. "But if you say so then….okay!"  
  
Scott sat down and began explaining more of his secrets to Kurt.  
  
*******  
  
Kitty walked around her room nervous looking back and forth from the clock to the ground. She was wasting time till the date. Her lingerie that she chose is exactly what she liked to wear. It was comfy and elegant.   
  
"I am so scared…………." Kitty started to shake a little bit.   
  
"It is okay lioness. You'll be fine." Jean said quietly. And hugging her softly. "You are worrying about nothing. You have a great guy who will do anything for you. You'll be fine. Now if he does it like Scott then you might have a problem."  
  
"What?" Kitty laughed " I thought Scott would be…good. I mean he's so confident all the time."  
  
"I know." Jean laughed out loud. "He is so smug. But at times he is good, but that is rare. I am slowly teaching him what I like. And that is what you have to do sweetheart. Teach him what you like by example or suggestion. Don't come right out and say 'You are too slow' or for God's sake don't say "I can't feel it." poor guy will start crying on you!"   
  
They both laughed out loud at the joke and settled down after a bit of posing in front of each other. The professor came into the room with another box in his hands.  
  
"My Ms. Kitty I have two things I must share with you. First is this." He held out a black ear piece towards Kitty.  
  
"What is it?" She asked interested.  
  
"My dear, it will go in Jean's forehead. As you are making love to Kurt your powers will transfer to Jean's body. That ear piece is like a transmitter and this is like a beckon."  
  
Jean placed the transmitter on her temple and turned it on.  
  
"Now, Kitty, Jean, all the this is going to do it regulate your powers. It won't hurt you at all."  
  
"Prof. X I have a question. Now I will use this tonight. Now will I have to use this every time I want to have sex?"  
  
"I am glad you asked Kitty. This is a one shot thing. This will set your boy and mind to redirect your powers while you have sex."  
  
"To me?" Jean said a little worried."  
  
"No" he laughed. "I should of chosen a better word. It will center your powers into your own body. They won't trigger after your body learns not to engage your X gene."  
  
"So basically it shuts off my X gene every time I have sex. Will it come back on?"  
  
"Yes it will Kitty. It isn't that powerful."  
  
"Thank you so much Prof. X!" She Hugged him tightly and kissed him on his cheek.  
  
"Hey. What is that other box in your hand?" Jean questioned.  
  
"It is present for our Miss Kitty on her big night." He handed her the small box in his lap. She opened it and revealed a beautiful fairy melody box. It played….  
  
"You are so beautiful….." Kitty sang along. A tear formed and slid down her beautiful face. "Thank you Prof. X, Jean. You have been supportive of me like…"  
  
"Like how best friends should." Jean said.  
  
"I have long considered you my daughter Kitty. I am here to support you in all that you choose to do. Kurt is a fine young man. I am behind you 100%."  
  
******  
  
"Kurt! You are getting the hang of it. You Just got to know that you are in control; but let her think she is in control." Scott said triumphantly.  
  
"Fuck that!" Logan said coming in from behind. "You can't struggle to have pleasure. That is stupid. If you want to have great sex you have to make sure you please her in everyway she wants. If she wants you to fuck her hard; do it. If she wants you to go gentle; do it. There should be no mind games in sex."  
  
"Logan. Where did you learn to have sex.?"  
  
"I am older than both of you two novices put together. I have so much experience I can rewrite The Kama Sutra."  
  
"Logan you player!" Scott slapped the back of the un-amused Logan. "You never told me you had it good with the ladies."  
  
"Because they are not play things. They are beautiful creatures not to fuck around with….Player."  
  
Logan walked a little faster and vanished out of sight. Kurt look at Logan's back as he walked away ignoring Scott's advice about how to win over the ladies. He had never in a million years would think Logan would know anything about sex. Maybe there was something in growling.  
  
***  
  
Kurt sat in his room.  
  
"grrr…..::Cough::"   
  
He tried. Growling is hard he thought to himself. How do you growl sexily?   
  
"Grrrrrr…. ::Sneeze::" He gave up.  
  
"Oh shit! I'll never get it! I'll be ze laughing stock of all high school!"  
  
*Knock *Knock  
  
"Ja! Vat do you Vant?"   
  
"Its me. Kitty." Kurt fell off his bed and scrambled to the door.  
  
"HI KITTY!" Kurt yelled unknowingly.  
  
"I just want to give you something. A sample for tonight." Kitty walked forward and placed her hands on his hips and drew him closer to her body. She whispered in his ear. "You are the only one I want to please. In everyway you want, baby." She touched his bottom lip with her thumb and kissed him softly then leaned into his warm body and pressed him closer. Her tongue entered his mouth and made circles in and all around his mouth. She rubbed her hands all around his chest feeling his chiseled chest and quickening pulse. He was about to move in and take her right there, but she pulled back and giggled a bit. "You know what we said. Tonight at Twelve O' clock."   
  
"Grrrrrrrrr….."Kurt purred.  
  
"Goodbye Honey…" She shoved him back into his room. He stumbled to his bed and laid don only mumbling two words that summed up his …delicate situation.  
  
"Blue….Balls." 


End file.
